Brand New
by kclandestineheart
Summary: Following a messy divorce, Kristin and her son move to DC where she becomes best friends with Garcia and falls for Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

"Hopefully he won't take too long to get to sleep," I told Penelope. I carried my son, Evan, into her guest bedroom to try and get him to sleep. It was after 10 pm, so hopefully he would pass out quickly. She had recently introduced me to the show _Doctor Who_, and I am in love! I have no idea how I haven't seen this show before I met her. I moved in next door to her about 3 weeks ago and we've been hanging out quite a bit, mostly at our apartments because of my son. It's really hard to find a sitter that knows how to care for a special needs child.

I laid Evan in the bed and sat in the chair next to it, waiting for him to go to sleep. He giggled, rolling around on the bed in his usual fashion. Sometimes it was hard not to laugh at his behavior at bedtime because he was so funny. I faintly heard a knock on Penelope's front door and her greet a guy. She'd told me that she'd invited her coworker over because he was a major _Doctor Who_ fanatic, and to help me make friends. I moved here from the Midwest and knew no one.

It took roughly twenty minutes for Evan to pass out. I quietly left the room, cracking the door, and headed into the living room. I blinked my eyes a few times so that I could adjust to the light.

"Sorry it took so long," I started, but stopped the second I saw _him_. I felt like all the air in my lungs froze as I took him in. He was so incredibly handsome that it hurt. It physically hurt me. He stared back at me with those big brown eyes, making me feel weak.

"Hi," he said timidly.

"Hi," my response came out a little breathy. Penelope walked into the room from the kitchen with a bowl of freshly made popcorn.

"Oh hey! The little guy out?" She asked and sat on the couch, leaving the only open spot next to _him_.

"Uh, yeah. He's asleep," I looked away from him and met her smiling expression. She could tell what my thoughts were.

"Kristin, this is Spencer." She was smiling brightly. I looked back to him, giving him a closed-mouth smile.

Spencer cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." I stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Come, sit!" Penelope prompted me and I followed her request, sitting down on the seat next to Spencer, where she had pointed to.

"I uh… hear you're new to watching _Doctor Who_?" He asked, seeming nervous.

"Yeah. I don't know how I survived my whole life not watching it," I joked and he smiled wide. _Oh my_, that smile. I am in serious trouble here.

"Well, let's get to it!" Penelope giggled and started the show. I leaned back into the couch, feeling anxious. How was I supposed to watch a show while sitting so closely to him?

I did my best to pay attention to the show, and soon began to feel more comfortable being in such close proximity with Spencer. I just couldn't get over how attractive he was. And he smelled so good. I could tell he wasn't wearing any cologne, but his clothes smelled like fresh laundry and he had a faint scent of dial soap. There was something very refreshing about it, like that he was comfortable enough in his own skin that he didn't feel the need to try harder than necessary.

"Wait... what's the deal with the daleks again?" I asked. I knew that they were the Doctor's enemy, but I didn't really know the back story.

"The Daleks and the Time Lords got into a conflict and it resulted in nearly all of the Daleks dying. Because of this, they seek to destroy the Doctor," Spencer informed me and continued to elaborate. He seemed to know a LOT about this show and I didn't care that he was rambling. His excitement about this topic was cute and it was a great excuse to stare into those brown eyes and watch his mouth move.

"Reid, too much," Penelope scolded and I wanted to smack her.

"Sorry," Spencer replied, blushing slightly.

"No, it's cool. I thought it was interesting. Really helps me understand the story line better," I gave him a reassuring smile and he gave me a weak one back. We all turned our attention back to the show. Once the episode ended, Spencer excused himself to the restroom.

"So..." Penelope asked suggestively. She was referring to Spencer.

"A little heads up would have been nice."

"About what?" She was still smiling.

"That the 'coworker' you invited over is so good looking it physically hurts me," I whispered back and she laughed. "It's not funny," I commented.

"Your face when I walked in here and you two were staring at each other was priceless," she giggled some more. I just rolled my eyes. I heard the bathroom door open and we ended our conversation. I suddenly heard Spencer speaking softly. Is he on the phone?

"Kristin?" Spencer said a minute later. I turned around and saw him holding Evan, who looked sleepy.

"Is he okay?" I jumped up, walking up to them. Evan was letting a stranger hold him?

"He walked up to me after I left the bathroom and said 'please', then raised his arms." Spencer gently transferred Evan to my arms.

"Thank you," I smiled at Spencer before carrying Evan to the bathroom. I took him potty and laid him back down. When I walked out into the living room, Penelope was discussing Evan with Spencer.

"I was just telling Spencer about Evan and why you moved." She stated. I nodded.

"Applied behavior analysis, huh?" Spencer asked with a smile. I nodded.

"It's definitely not the same as what you do, but still psychology." I stated and Spencer nodded.

"I've read much of Skinner's work. Radical behaviorism is rather fascinating," Spencer stated and I smiled. A person with knowledge of my field is rare.

"I obviously think so too, obviously. I got my Ph.D. because I was so interested."

"I've got a Ph.D. in psychology, as well," Spencer was smiling at me.

"Yeah, and two other Ph.D.s," Penelope commented. I gave Spencer a surprised look. "He's a genius."

"Really?" I asked and Spencer blushed, nodding. God, this man is so freaking amazing. I am definitely in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's so great!" Penelope cheered, clapping her hands and hugging Evan lovingly. He had just acquired a new skill: waving. Raising a child with autism is so incredibly difficult, but it makes those little milestones so much more rewarding. Evan was diagnosed when he was 3, so the fact that he was learning more and more each day two years later was great. He'd just recently began using PECS communication cards appropriately, making life even easier for us.

Evan giggled, skipped over to the couch and hopped on. He was always so happy. I glanced at the clock above Penelope's TV. It was almost 8 pm. _Spencer_ would be here soon. It had been just over a week since the last _Doctor Who_ marathon. Penelope said the team had been called away on a case, so we postponed watching until Spencer could join. I was honestly excited to see him again.

"You keep glancing at the clock," Penelope smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, smiling at her.

"I can't help it! He's just so pretty," I whined and she laughed.

"You should totally ask for his number," she suggested and I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Because I'm too chicken too, that's why." I stated before there was a light knock on the door.

"That's him," Penelope smiled and walked to her front door. I took a deep breath and glanced down at my clothing. I had worn something a little nicer this time. I was wearing my favorite skinny jeans, ballet flats and a cute baseball tee. I'd made sure to straighten my blonde hair, too.

"Hi," his soft voice greeted me once he came around the corner and into the living room. He looked amazing. He wore a lavender button up shirt, sleeves rolled up, a tie, dark slacks and converse. His hair was messy and I fought the urge to run my fingers through it.

"Hi," I smiled back, feeling anxious. I hated feeling so overwhelmed by a man. This man.

"Hey buddy," Spencer greeted Evan, squatting in front of the couch so that he could make eye contact with him.

"He just learned to wave," Penelope announced and Spencer smiled before waving to Evan, who waved back.

"Nice work, kid!" Spencer praised Evan, who giggled proudly. It seriously warmed my heart to see Spencer interacting with my son by choice. Most people will say hi, but not attempt to force an interaction, then ignore Evan altogether.

We watched a few episodes of _Doctor Who_ before I needed to leave to put Evan to sleep. He had school in the morning, and I had work.

"Thanks for having us over again," I told Penelope while holding a sleepy Evan.

"Of course! We need to do something tomorrow night, since it's Friday." She declared and I nodded.

"Definitely," I smiled before turning towards Spencer. "It was nice seeing you again."

Spencer blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "You too."

"Goodnight guys," I stated before heading to my place. I was just starting to unlock my door when Spencer walked out of Penelope's place.

"Uh... Kristin?" He asked softly.

"Yeah?" I replied, fumbling with the keys while holding Evan.

"Need help?" Spencer asked and I laughed lightly.

"Yes please," I said, handing him the keys. I stepped aside and he unlocked my door for me. "Thanks." I walked into my place and Spencer stood just inside my door while I laid a now sleeping Evan in his bed. After tucking him in, I walked back out to my doorway.

"You um... would you like to uh... we can hang out sometime, if you want to," he stammered out, clearly nervous. As his sentence went on, the flush in his cheeks grew. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. God, Spencer was so freaking adorable.

"That would be awesome," I replied and he seemed relieved. "Let me give you my number."

"Okay," he said, fumbling in his pocket before pulling out his phone. I took his phone from him, entering my number in it. "I'll uh, call you." He smiled at me briefly, still seeming a little anxious.

"Sounds good," I smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kristin," Spencer replied before leaving my apartment and returning to Penelope's. I was definitely going to ask her what she thought about Spencer's behavior tomorrow. I shut my door and did a little happy dance. He wants to hang out. With me! I know I just officially got divorced a couple of months ago, but I like him. I wonder if he's talked about me to Penelope? I cannot wait till he calls me.


End file.
